Name change
by 3mily on a sugar high
Summary: How Murtagh changed his true name and freed himself.


Disclaimer: I own only myself ( which is not in then story).

part of the story is taken straight from 'Brisingr' page 318 and 319.( only parts and they are mixed with my parts)

He drew back his arm, as if Thorn were about to lunge forward and Murtagh were preparing to slash at Eragon and Saphira.

''Wait!'' cried Eragon. ''I know of a way you can both free yourselves of your oaths to Galbatorix.''

An expression of desperate longing transformed on Murtagh's features, and he lowered Zar'roc a few inches. Then he scowled and spat toward the ground and shouted, ''I dont believe you! It's not possible!''

'

'It is! Just let me explain and tell you, spitting is a terribly rude habit! More so towards family!''

Murtagh seemed to be struggling with himself, and for a while Eragon thought he might refuse.

''If I did manage to break free, would I be able to return to thee varden?''

Ok, so he didnt refuse. _Not yet little one. _

''Yes, we could realy use you and your my brother right? How could I not accept you?!''

Murtagh had the same look before it turned into a scowl, ''Its not that simple and how long would it take?! I dont have forever!'' At least he is believing. some what.

''Galbatorix would not have told you, but while I was among the elves-''

_Eragon, do not reveal anything more about us! _exclaimed Arya.

''-I learned that if your personality changes, so does your true name in the ancient language. Who you are isnt cast in iron, Murtagh! If you and thron can change something about yourselves, your oaths will no longer bind you, and Galbatorix will lose his hold on you.''

''That will take forever and what can I change!'' Murtagh exclaimed.

''I dont know, why dont get a hair cut or something, just change something that is your trademark.'' Realy, it couldnt be too hard.

''I'll think about it, ok.''

''Fine.....oh! and could you call off the soldiers? Please?!''

''OK! ''' Was all he said. And true to his word, the soldiers backed off.

It was but six days since the battle of which Eragon informed Murtagh of a way in which to change his true name. Eragon was about to give up hope alltogether when he spotted a dot on the horrizon. He stood up and then took off in search of Arya, whose full elven sight could see better then his.

He found her by her tent, eating an apple.

''Arya! I need you to come have a look at this!'' And dragged her off to where his tent was.

''What do you want me to se-'' Was all she got out for when she saw the horrizon, the dot what considerably bigger, and _pink_.

''What the hell is that?!'' Arya shouted.

''Well, it apears to be a dot, or rather a dragon at a far distance. But the only dragons we know of are black, blue, red and gold. Golds rider is unable to travel far ( my guess), Blacks is too lazy to get off his chair and red is all depressed while Im standing here talking.''

Closer and closer, the dot moved. Its shape was forming to fit that of a dragon. Arya ran to inform Nasuada and the rest of the vardenj that a dragon was fast approaching.

''Who could it possible b-'' And Nasuada was cut off, because the pink dragon and its rider were in view. And it turned out to be no one but _Murtagh._

Once he landed he spoke. ''I did it!''

Everyone was silent and gaping at Murtagh and a _pink _Thorn. Finally, there was a response. Just not the expected one.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Was the most Eragon could get out.

'WHAT?!''

''Murtagh-laugh-Thorn-laugh-is-PINK!'' Eragon exclaimed.

''So! Atleast we escaped!''

''Yeah, how did you manage to do that?'' asked Nasuada, Eragon, Arya and Orik.

''Well........ I took your advice and changed myself.''

''Oh! So that is why your wearing white pants and a pink tunic,'' said Arya to herself.

''Yes, well, once we got back I had the decorator paint Thorn and the tailor find me some clothes that wernt black or dark,, once that happened, we packed up and walked out the front gates.I had to swear to myself to only wears light clothes and Thorn is contemplateing whether to scrap his new look and wear a hat or something. He had the ideas, I just followed.'' Explained Murtagh.

''Ók, well, welcome to the varden.'' said Nasuada.

''Yes, welcome back brothe.r'' was all Eragon said.

And together they walked off to discuss what had happened so far.

_I HATE pink. _Thought an angry Thorn.

Thankyou for reading.

tell me what you think!

Emmelee.


End file.
